I think I got hit by a Dog
by key of darkness
Summary: Justin proves that a New motor bike, a red Irish Setter and a butterfly don't mix...


Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers, I only own Rocky's Irish Setter, Lora.  
  
This little fic is based on a true story I herd from my next door neighbour. Rather funny!! And yes, their was a Australia Vs New Zealand match on last night, and yes NZ won 16 to 7.  
  
ROCKYS POV  
  
Rocky sat staring out the window, watching his Irish Setter, Lora, tearing up the backyard after a butterfly. He smiled. He had only just moved here two days ago and he was glad someone was settling in. His brothers and sisters had not been happy about the move to the other side of Angel Grove. The good thing was that they were still going to the same school and were still with their friends.  
  
He'd sent an email to all of his old friends letting them know that he had not disappeared of the face of the earth, but some people were very annoyed with him at this present moment in time over a certain spar and a dislocated jaw.  
  
Rocky grinned as he remembered the last time he had seen his youngest friend, Justin. They had been preparing for that up coming karate grading, when Rocky had landed a punch a little too hard on his young friends jaw and dislocated it. It had been the only blow Justin not avoided and it had been a very painful one. Needless to say, Rocky was sorry, but Justin was in to much pain to listen to him.  
  
He sighed and shook his head. Justin never held a grudge so he didn't have to much to worry about. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Lora, sliding into the room. He frowned. She was down on her belly and whining. She only ever did that if she was in trouble or if she'd done something wrong.  
  
"What did you do now?" He asked, not expecting an answer. Then hew heard his Little sister Angel running up the stairs to his room.  
  
As she burst in she said, trying not to laugh, "I know its not funny, but Justin's been knocked of his Motorbike."  
  
Rocky's jaw dropped. And he bolted down the stairs and out the front door . As he ran to the gate he saw Tommy, Jason and Adam crouched around Justin who was lying on the asphalt.  
  
As he approached he heard Justin say, "I think I got hit by a dog."  
  
ADAMS POV  
  
Adam sat in the back of Jason's red Land Rover, listening to him and Tommy arguing over last nights Rugby game. It had been Australia vs. New Zealand, with the kiwis wining 16 to 7.  
  
"The All Blacks had it in the bag from the start Jase. They were ahead 3 nil in the first five minutes." Said Tommy.  
  
"That doesn't mean they were going to win. If Australia hadn't thrown that punch and gotten their best player sent off, they would have had a chance!"  
  
"Jase," said Adam, "Australia never has a chance against the Kiwis in the Tri-Nations. They always get slaughtered by them." Adam, Tommy and Justin, who was a Kiwi himself (!!!), always rooted for the All Blacks, and Jason, who just loved to watch rugby, always went for the team that they weren't rooting for on that particular night. Every Saturday, Adam, Jason and Justin would go over to Tommy's and watch the Rugby, and the Saturday Run Movie and basically have a guys night in.  
  
Last night was no different, apart from the fact the Justin had turned up on the motorbike that Tommy had given him for his fifteenth birthday. He was now following them on said bike as the drove towards Rocky's new house on the West side of Angel Grove.  
  
Adam turned round to check if said bike was still following them just in time to see a Red Irish Setter leap over a fence and onto Justin knocking him to the Ground.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" he yelled and Jason screeched to a stop as he swerved off the road and into the gutter.  
  
As he jumped out of the car, he heard Tommy and Jason yelling at him, asking what was wrong.  
  
He ran over to Justin and knelt down beside him, gently removing the helmet from the young boys head. He vaguely registered Jason and Tommy crouching beside him has he reach out to feel for a pulse.  
  
"Ow." Whimpered Justin as Adam touched his head. He blinked open his eyes and squinted against the bright light.  
  
"You okay Justin?" Asked Adam.  
  
Justin nodded his head then said, "I think I go hit by a dog."  
  
JUSTINS POV  
  
Justin was happily following Jason's Land Rover down a quiet street on the west side of Angel Grove. His Jaw was still a little sore from when Rocky had inadvertently decked him, but that was all in the past. He remembered Rocky apologising to him and helping him sit up but he was paralysed with pain and couldn't move, let alone talk. He wanted to say sorry to him for hitting him so many times but didn't get the chance as Adam picked him up and took him to have his now very swollen jaw relocated.  
  
Adam had not looked very pleased with Rocky, because after he came out, Adam had glared at the former Ranger, before placing a comforting arm around him and leading him back to the car.  
  
It was the last time he had seen Rocky but he had received his email about the new address, which also contained an apology, and he, Adam, Tommy and Jason had decided to pay a visit to there friend and see how he was settling in.  
  
He was abruptly awoken from his thoughts when something big and red crashed into him, throwing him from his bike. His body skittered across the road then lay still and lifeless on the asphalt. It was only when he was lying still did the pain set in and he passed out.  
  
A sudden jolt of pain brought him back to reality and he groaned. He blinked, the bright sun sending daggers through his eyes.  
  
"You okay Justin?' he heard Someone ask.  
  
He nodded. The paused for a moment before reality set in.  
  
"I think I got hit by a dog." He whispered as he slowly remembered what happened. "No, I don't think I got hit by a dog, I know I got hit by a red Irish Setter that goes by the name of Lora."  
  
Then he was aware of someone helping him to sit up. It was only then that he realised that he was surrounded by people. At least half the DeSantos clan was gathered around him. Adam was holding him in a sitting position, while Tommy was putting his cell phone back in his pocket.  
  
"Ambulance is on its way, Justin. You'll be alright." Said Jason softly.  
  
He wasn't quite sure were he was yet but he was just glad that he wasn't alone. The first time he had fallen from his bike, he had been on his way back from school. And there was no one to scrape him off the road and take him home. He had simply got to the first house he knew was one of his friend, rung the bell and fell into the arms of whoever opened the door. It had turned out to be Adams house and he called an ambulance and taken him to hospital.  
  
He had woken up two days later, not having a clue where he was and extremely frightened and insecure. At least now he knew he was safe.  
  
Finally the ambulance arrived. Adam road with him in the back, knowing that he was going to need someone to stay with him.  
  
The medic was asking him a seemingly endless stream of questions. Finally he asked if he knew what had happened to him.  
  
Justin smiled for the first time realising how funny it was to be knocked of a bike by a dog. He turned to the medic and repeated what he had said earlier, "I got hit by a dog..." 


End file.
